I Pray For You
by GoDale13
Summary: Songfic Oneshot Tony's POV. Spoilers for Season 6 finale. Don't really have a good summary. Just a little something I wrote up while waiting for class.


_**Here is a little songfic for ya'll that I wrote in like 30 minutes while waiting for class. It is based on "I Pray For You" by Big and Rich. Hope you enjoy it. **_

_**It is based after Season 6, so beware if you haven't seen the season finale!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Tony jerked awake, his heart racing and his whole body covered in sweat. Getting out of bed, Tony made his way to the bathroom where he splashed his face with a handful of cold water. Every night it was the same: he saw Ziva standing there calling out to him. This time it was worse. This time it looked as if she'd been beat, her face covered in bruises and cuts.

_Sometimes when I sleep  
I can see you walkin' back to me  
And sometimes I wake up  
'Cause I swear I felt your touch  
Then emotions overcome me  
And the darkness is so cold_

Looking at the clock, Tony realized there was no use in going back to sleep, so he proceeded to get ready for another long, lonely day at NCIS. It'd only been a month since they'd left Ziva back in Israel, but it felt like a lifetime ago.

As he drove to work that day, Tony drove by the Catholic church only two blocks away from his apartment. Suddenly feeling the urge to stop, Tony pulled his car over and walked into the old building. As a child, he remembered being brought to church for Easter and Christmas, but that had been the extent of his church-going.

Walking to the front of the cathedral, Tony kneeled down in front of the rows of candles. 'Lord, I know I haven't been the most religious man, but I could really use your help right now," Tony prayed to himself. 'Protect Ziva through anything she is having to deal with. Keep her safe, and help her find a way to come back to those that love her. Amen,' he concluded, reaching to light a candle in Ziva's honor.__

I light a candle  
Watch it burn  
I feel the angels come and  
Fill this room  
When you're gone  
I miss you so much  
I do the only thing I can do  
I pray for you  
I pray for you

Walking out of the cathedral, everything seemed to become clearer. Tony felt an overwhelming peace sweep over him, as if he knew everything would be okay. Getting into his car, Tony put the keys into the ignition before stopping. "I love her," he said out-loud, the realization sweeping over him like a huge wave. "I love her and there is nothing that I can to get her back," he added, before merging into traffic and heading on to work.__

Every minute of the day  
I can clearly see your face  
And every minute we're apart  
Oh you know it just breaks my heart  
I'm so lonely  
But I'm okay  
'Cause I know we'll be together again

Tony walked into the bullpen, trying to keep his eyes averted from the empty desk sitting directly in front of his. Gibbs refused to give in to Vance's demands to fill the empty spot on his team. He was convinced as well that Ziva would return to the team.

When Tony sat down at his desk, he gave in to the temptation and looked over at the empty chair where Ziva used to sit. He knew it was partially his fault that Ziva did not return with him and Gibbs. If he hadn't of killed Rivkin, then none of this would have ever happened. If he hadn't of killed Rivkin, though, something worse could have happened, and he would be the one to blame for that.

The day flew back slower than it had the past month. Heading home, Tony stopped at the Cathedral on his way home, lighting a candle and praying for Ziva's safe return. Each morning and evening, Tony found himself stopping by the Cathedral, lighting a candle and praying for Ziva. It became a routine that he was determined to continue until Ziva was back in D.C. safe and with the team once more. __

I light a candle  
Watch it burn  
I feel the angels come and  
Fill this room  
When you're gone  
I miss you so much  
I do the only thing I can do  
I pray for you  
I pray for you

Oh, I pray for you

Ohhh I light a candle  
Watch it burn  
I feel the angels come and  
Fill this room  
When you're gone  
I miss you so much  
I do the only thing I can do  
I pray for you  
I pray for you

It was three weeks later when Tony got an early morning call from Gibbs telling him to come to NCIS ASAP. Hurrying to get dressed, Tony was there within thirty minutes, a new record for him.

"Deputy Director David has just informed me that Officer David has been held captive for almost two months," Director Vance explained to Gibbs, McGee, and Tony. "He told me that they were able to successful rescue her," he said to the relief of the men. "He also informed me that as soon as she is able, she will be flown back to Washington where she will be permanently assigned as Mossad Liason to NCIS."

"When do they expect her to be ready to fly?" Gibbs asked what the other two wanted to know.

"Two weeks, tops," Vance answered. "I guess you won't be needing these files anymore," he said, signaling to the replacements he'd picked out to fill the empty spot.

"Told you I didn't," Gibbs smirked.

That afternoon, Tony made a special trip to the church to thank God for bringing Ziva back to him.

_Oh, I pray for you  
Please hold her  
And protect her  
Till she's back here in my arms again  
Oh tell her  
How I love her  
And I'll be waiting right here forever  
Amen_

Tony waited at the airport to pick Ziva up when her plane landed. He was nervous to see her again, but knew the moment he saw her walk out of the terminal that everything would be okay. He knew that sometime soon he would tell her that he loved her. For now though, he would be there for her while she readjusted to D.C. life and continued to heal.


End file.
